Lawrence Pemberton
: : : "Law ready for this!" :— The Law in Season 1, Episode 1 Lawrence Pemberton, or more commonly known by his gamertag The Law, '''or simply '''Law, is a pro-gamer, and is the main antagonist of Season 1 in the VGHS series, serving as the arch-nemesis to Brian D ever since he was humiliated by him on live television, and has since become Law's equal. The Law is considered to be the strongest gamer in the world. A world-famous FPS gamer, Law was currently the highest ranked student at VGHS, as well as captain of its Varsity FPS team. Though renowned for his prowess in first-person shooters, namely Field of Fire, Law has demonstrated a command over a variety of gaming genres, notably displaying great skill in both DxM and Chess. In the Season 1 Finale, Law is defeated by BrianD. Some time after the finale, he is charged with the crime of cheating by Aimbot. He is trialed and found guilty, which stripped VGHS's Varsity FPS Team of it's season victories. During Season 2, it was revealed that Shane Pizza has framed Law for the supposed crime mainly for the reason that he was promoting Jock Juice, the competition against Napalm Energy Drink Corporation. Although the reason for framing Law was not revealed until Season 3, Episode 5. In the finale of Season 2, instantly after winning the Varsity match against Star Hollows High School, Ashley Barnstormer, appears and offers a spot on the Napalm Energy Drink High School FPS Varsity Team. Law accepts. In Season 3, Law seems to return to his pro-gamer fame with him and Napalm Varsity winning most of the playoff matches the play. This is short lived, as in Season 3, Episode 3, Law is replaced by New Law and Law is fired from Napalm Energy Drink Corporation. It is unknown whether he returns to fame following the 64-player showdown in the final episode; however it would seem that he has a newfound respect for New Law and the two are friendly in their final appearance in the show. Overview Season 1 :Main article: History of The Law (Season 1) At Season 1's start, The Law is the famed captain of the VGHS FPS Varsity team and number 1 ranked student in the prestigous gaming academy, commanding respect everywhere he goes. One day, during a pubstomp which was supposed to be a blowout to showcase his skills, Law is caught off-guard and killed by an unknown player named Brian D, who had been away from his keyboard and was subsequently underestimated by Law. The resulting and humiliating defeat for The Law garners Brian international attention, giving him passageway into VGHS. Confronting a somber Brian D after the latter defeated a student and subsequently (and unknowingly) expelled him, Law initially gives Brian D the impression that he bears no ill-will, giving him consoling advice. Law however proceeds to destroy Brian's keyboard and vows to make his life at VGHS a living hell. Throughout Season 1 Law and Brian D confront each other on numerous occasions. In Episode 4, Law pressures Brian into playing against him in a match, resulting in the two playing Dance Ex Machina, a match Law wins, however Brian D wins over the crowd. The very next episode, Episode 5, Brian competes in a skirmish between the JV and Varsity teams, only to learn that Law told Jenny Matrix, the JV FPS captain and Law's girlfriend, to place Brian on her team so he would have to face Law during the match. Law proceeds to repeatedly massacre Brian, leaving him on the brink of expulsion. During Episode 7, on the day of clan tryouts signups, Law prevents Brian from signing up for the FPS tryouts, resulting in a physical confrontation between them that ignites a school-wide brawl. Brian overcomes however and retrieves his signup card (which while fighting over was throw onto the flagpole) and registers himself before being expelled by Calhoun. In the Season 1 finale, Brian D returns to VGHS to compete in tryouts; having permanently locked himself in the system by signing in and securing the blessings of Calhoun (Reluctantly). Law, permitted to compete in the match (being the captain of the varsity team) is forced to watch Brian and Jenny (who had broken up with him sometime between Episodes 7 and 8) compete and dominate the match; quickly garnering a 2-0 lead over Varsity that threatens to earn Brian enough points to be readmitted into VGHS. Though Law intervenes, kicking a Varsity member off his computer and signing himself in, he was too late but tied the match 2-2—bringing the match to sudden death. He is defeated by Brian D along with the rest of the Varsity team, resulting in JV's victory and Brian D's readmission into VGHS. Season 2 After the FPS tryouts, The Law was sent to court and was found guilty for aimbotting by Anti-Aimbot Association.The result is that the VGHS Varsity is stripped of their victories while the Law swears vengeance on the school, his legal team and the man who framed him. In the end of the first episode, Law surprisingly appears in Brian D's room, calling him best buddy, and saying that Mary Matrix made them roommates. It is unrevealed why The Law had come back to VGHS, but it is revealed that he was made Brian's roommate by Matrix because she wanted to remind him how much of a failure he was. The Law is no longer the suave and popular teenager that he once was, now eating messily, making fart noises, walking around in his underwear, and often resorting to childish nonsense likely because of a mental breakdown as he had lost almost everything. As a result, he takes out his anger on everyone around him who he thought contributed to his fall, such as Brian D. After learning that Ted is not officially Brian's roommate, he informs Ki of this and attempts to force her to evict her boyfriend in an attempt to get at Brian, although he relents after getting permission from Ki to destroy Ted's stuff in exchange for withdrawing his complaint. Since his fall from grace, The Law has become largely unmotivated, eating junk food and wandering around in his underwear, much to the disgust of his classmates. He later plays Video Game High School The Video Game, a game designed by Ki depicting the events of the previous year from Brian's perspective. The game unearths some difficult memories of Law having been bullied himself in his early years. Despite some frustrating setbacks, he ultimately beats the game, apparently restoring his confidence to some degree and apparently restoring his mental state, or at least forgiving Brian D to focus on the real culprit who framed him After spying on Shane Pizza in Episode, the Law begins trying to figure out who framed him for aimbotting through (poorly done) undercover work during Episode 5. He teams up with ShotBot, who is trying to redeem himself after the PwnZwn executives try to shut him down. Unable to intimidate Shane, he is captured trying to retrieve the proof of his innocence. At the end of the episode, he is tied up atop a pool of water and the flash drive with proof around his neck, with his schoolmates attempting to drop him in the water by hitting the target. ShotBot returns to save The Law by sacrificing himself. The Law gives the evidence to ShotBot's PwnZwn co-anchor Scott, and thus clears his name, although Shane is not uncovered as the mastermind who framed Law. In the final episode of Season 2, in the game against the Star Hollows High School Team, Coach Matrix decides to put The Law into play. Despite initial nausea and inability to perform as well as he used to, The Law tells Brian and Jenny to give him 30 seconds to take down an LMG'er. The Law allows himself to be killed in order to run a quick training program before returning to the field. He overcomes his initial ineptitude and reveals that the pro FPS player is still as skilled as always. He saves one bullet until the end of the training, when his clips are empty, and uses the one bullet to kill the LMG'er, taking his gun in order to take back the hill. The Law assists Brian in taking out the attackers as they approach the hill, with Jenny providing cover from the fort on top. When Brian runs out of ammo, Law stop hims from suicide bombing with a grenade, opting to perform the move himself and run down the hill holding two live grenades. This ultimate sacrifice eventually wins the game for VGHS, as Brian and Jenny are able to hold the fort afterwards for the full 10 minutes. However, following the match, when the team is celebrating, Napalm Energy Drink High School students arrive offering Law a player contract, telling him he doesn't belong at VGHS. Although initially it appears that The Law wants to remain at VGHS, he eventually leaves with the Napalm students after being deceived (but not knowing it), shouting obscenities at the VGHS team. Season 3 The Law's role in season 3 is much more minor compared to the previous seasons. He is first seen casually strolling through the NEDHS offices, greeting his peers along the way, until he runs into Shane Pizza, his mortal enemy. However, before he can do anything, Ashley Barnstormer (his boss), earlier revealed to be Shane's brother, intervenes and uses the moment to have a trust seminar with the rest of the employees. The Law is then convinced to do a trust fall into Shane's arms or risk termination, who promptly drops him. In the third episode, The Law shows up in Ashley's office to hear about his "bigger desk." He is shocked with disbelief when told that "in a way, the sidewalk is the biggest desk of all" and that he was being fired. With that, he is told he's being replaced by New Law, who takes on everything that belongs to The Law, including his gamertag, all of which were things he signed over when he joined NEDHS. They did, however, return rights to his butt. Upon swearing his revenge, New Law breaks three fingers on Lawrence's left hand and is presumably thrown out. In the finale of the series, when the VGHS FPS team is attempting to fill out a 32-man roster for their final match against NEDHS, Brian D looks at the board and knows that The Law should be the final man for the reason that "Law is the reason he's here. He should be here when it ends." Brian finds him working at a used game store, fingers still broken and looking miserable as he deals with an irate customer about the low trade-in value of his game. When the man tries to purchase a Napalm Energy Drink, Lawrence begins to get enraged. When Brian speaks up, Lawrence claims he knows what he's going to ask and says he'll do it. He then grabs a yellow Nintendo 64 controller and threatens the man. How the encounter ends is unknown, as the scene then cuts to The Law partying with the other VGHS student. In the final match, Lawrence plays using the same Nintendo 64 controller from the earlier scene, likely due to his broken fingers. He sticks with the FPS squad for a while, before breaking off to deal with New Law. After luring him into a trap, New Law provokes Lawrence's ego, and vice-versa, and the two attempt to have a race to kill Ki Swan. The chase involved pushing each other like running, slapping hands like a "girl fight" on the ground, calling a hair truce, and chasing Ki in a truck. They then inadvertently provide the distraction Ki needs to take out Shane after they wreck the truck and cause it to explode with the two of them inside. After the match, Lawrence and New Law recognize each other's skills as being on the same level and go to have drinks together. Personality The Law's personality is starkly contrasted to that of his arch-nemesis', Brian D. While Brian is a soft-spoken, good-natured but awkward kid, The Law is aggressive, egotistical, and domineering, making a goal to subvert Brian and render his life at VGHS a living hell. Throughout the series, we also see that he is very paranoid, which is renforcfed though the constant betrayments. Though he generally seems to hide his malicious side in public, as evidenced when he fake befriends Brian at Jenny's party in Episode 4, The Law seems to have no qualms with exercising his control over his allies and constantly reminding others of their place, displaying narcissism and a wanting to be a leader/Control Freak. The only form of legitimate ''companionship shown in season 1 Law seems to have ever had in the series was with Jenny, whom he was in a relationship with for most of Season 1. Despite their status as boyfriend and girlfriend, the two were rarely shown together, and when they were, Law appeared to be possessive, ''especially around Brian. This possessiveness however, doesn't seem to have been emotionally driven at all, and its likely the case that he never cared for her, clearly showing no remorse when confessing to Brian that he'd never let her compete on Varsity. When confronting Brian in the Season 1 finale, after having disarmed him and in the midst of delivering a grand speech, Law claims that he is "not the bad guy". Whether or not Law believes this or not is unknown, though it does, at worst, suggest an insane moral compass, if not a complete lack of one. By Season 2, Law begins a downward spiral, losing mental and emotional stability. It is implied in one of his hallucinations that the Law was bullied as a younger gamer and is cruel because of his emotional torment. Depsite, in the last episode of Season 2, he betrays VGHS and goes with Napalm Energy Drink High School. Throughout Season 3, he is seemingly returned to his old personality. Though after he is fired, he is seen again in the finale of season 3, working at a game store. Law is dealing with an upset customer, and Law seems to be depressed, run down, and defeated. He eagerly jumps at Brian's offer to play as part of the VGHS team in the 64-player showdown with Napalm. Following the 64-player showdown, it seems that Law has developed humility somewhat, as he concedes that he and New Law are practically even-matched. Relationships Brian D Brian's arch-nemesis throughout the series, The Law took it upon himself to assume the role of Brian's primary relentless antagonizer after the latter received an essential free ride into VGHS at his expense, as well as discrediting him on live TV. Law makes it a point at every turn to pycologicly, mentally, and emotionally torment Brian so as to not only get him to leave VGHS, but also, and more importantly, destroy his new found reputation as well as getting payback, alhough he mostly forgives Brian by Season 2. In season one, The Law orchestrated a plan to get rid of Brian using his then-girlfriend, Jenny Matrix, whom Brian harbored feelings for (a fact Law always seemed to be aware of). Jenny, secretly operating under the orders of Law and driven by the promise of position on the Varsity FPS team, offers Brian a spot on the Junior-Varsity FPS team, only for him to discover he was only offered position so he could be humiliated and defeated by Law in the annual JV/Varsity skirmish, destroying his reputation and putting pressure on the school administration to reconsider his enrollment. A great deal of tension between The Law and Brian stems from the stark difference in their personalities. While Brian is soft-spoken, playful, kind, and awkward, The Law is aggressive, arrogant, confrontational, and domineering. The mutual hatred between Brian and Law ultimately climaxes in Season 1 Episode 7 when a confrontation between the two quickly becomes a fight, which in turn sparks a school-wide riot, resulting in Brian's expulsion. It is unknown what Law's feelings are towards Brian during Season 3, as they are rarely seen together. However, it would appear The Law has set aside any feelings of negativity towards Brian when he agrees to participate in the 64-player showdown. Ted Wong The Law and Ted have mutual dislike for each other, primarily because of The Law's antagonism towards Brian D. The two never interact face to face in Season 1, but when they are made roommates in Season 2, The Law attempts to kick Ted out of the room (as he was never offically moved there), although he allows Ted to stay after destroying his stuff and the room . Ki Swan Main article:Ki Swan In Season 1, The Law and Ki Swan don't have any scenes together, which most likely shows that they have no particularly strong opinions. In Season 2, however, as Ki Swan is the newly appointed Frag Floor Resident Advisor because of Ted Wong's room move and Shane Pizza's need for assistance, the Law seems to be on "ups and downs" with Ki. In Episode 2, when the Law complains about Ted unofficially moving in with Brian, he angers Ki Swan, and also by frustrating her by signing their agreement plans with the name "Fart Noises". After a considerably long talk, The Law signs it officially and they seem to be at a mutual level again. There hasn't been much more in relationship terms between The Law and Ki, because The Law is focusing on figuring out who framed him. However, he and Ki are on good terms overall. Jenny Matrix Despite their status as boyfriend and girlfriend throughout most of season 1, Jenny Matrix and Law appear to have a mutual parasitic relationship; with Jenny harboring large ambitions and a deep desire to please her mother and make the FPS Varsity team (which Law captains), and Law using Jenny to orchestrate Brian's demise. There is little indication throughout the series that either two genuinely cares for each other. To the contrary, Law openly admits to Brian of having no intention of granting Jenny position on the FPS Varsity team; refusing to risk anyone stealing the spotlight from him. Jenny, after Games Dean spreads a rumor around the school claiming he witnessed Jenny and Brian making out, tells Brian that the two cannot spend time together solely out of fear of vindication from the Law. Eventually the two break up when Jenny confronts the Law about his admission to Brian that he has no intention of promoting her to Varsity, and the two display an intense hatred for each other in season finale. Mary Matrix Mary has not been seen interacting with the Law very much, but it is suspected that Matrix despises him, and he is put in Brian D's room for the same reason. The Law's feelings towards Matrix are unconfirmed, although they seems to be friendly. ShotBot While the Law and ShotBot originally only knew each other as acquaintances from his interviews on the PwnZone, the two became romantically involved when ShotBot went undercover as Rebecca Barbara( season 2 episode 5). When ShotBot’s identity is revealed the Law reaffirms their relationship by saying “I didn’t like you for your smoking looks, I liked you cause you’re rad”. The relationship was short-lived as ShotBot sacrificed itself in order to save evidence uncovering laws innocence. The Law mourns the loss of Shotbot in the following episode and blames Shane Pizza for the bot’s destruction (season 3 episode 2), increasing his hatred for him to extreme levels. The New Law In Season 3, Episode 3 we saw the debut of 'The New Law'. The Law was part of Napalm Energy Drink High School. In the Finale they have a truce not to kill each other. In the end, they become friends and share a frosty beer. Gallery Go to The Law/Image Gallery Quotes *''"Law ready for this?"'' *''"Oh! Do you 'like my stache'?"'' *"I get it! You wanna be this. I mean, who wouldn't? I've got it all! I've got the looks. I've got the brains, ah, checkmate by the way. I've got the whole school in the palm of my hand. But wait, there's more! I've got the girl of your dreams S'n my D; stylin' my do." *''"If you want to disco then let's tango"'' *''"You wanna be the Law Brian D? You gotta get through the Law first!"'' *''"You look at me, Wendell!"'' *''"We all know how important THE LAW is around here!"'' Trivia *The Law has a best selling album, as stated on the Rocket Jump page for Episode 5. The only known song is "The Long Arm (of The Law)", which is briefly played in Episode 5 and is a song on Axe Legends. *He has two golden Socom Gear 1911 pistols and can effectively and quickly reload them at the same time, as seen in the second season trailer. *The Law thinks that he is a rebel and sometimes sees people as extremely stuck up. See Season 2, Episode 2 *His real name is Lawrence Pemberton and it is revealed that he despises that name. This is because of his past, where he was constantly bullied and made fun of. *The Law has only been seen killed ingame four times, but only legitimately killed once. The first, by Brian, was while he wasn't watching and done as a joke. The third and fourth times happened during the Season 2 finale, and were intentional deaths. His second onscreen death was the only time the odds were not only even, but actually in his favor upon losing. *The Long Arm of the Law pun is used a second time in the Season 2 finale. If paused properly, it can be seen that each of his custom gold handguns is inscribed with the words "The Long Arm". These are likely the weapons' names. * In Season 3, Episode 3, Brian Firenzi is permanently replaced in the opening credits with Nathan Kress due to the story developments in the opening scene of the episode. lel Appearances Season 1 *Season 1, Episode 1 *Season 1, Episode 2 *Season 1, Episode 3 *Season 1, Episode 4 *Season 1, Episode 5 *Season 1, Episode 6 *Season 1, Episode 7 *Season 1, Episode 9 Season 2 *Season 2, Episode 1 *Season 2, Episode 2 *Season 2, Episode 3 *Season 2, Episode 4 *Season 2, Episode 5 *Season 2, Episode 6 Season 3 * Season 3, Episode 1 * Season 3, Episode 2 * Season 3, Episode 3 * Season 3, Episode 6 Category:Characters Category:Students